Who is Ryumi:an encounter
by AiYui
Summary: What happens to a girl if she gets stuck in between two fearsome people who eagerly wants to kill her? And why is she there, anyway? Furthermore, who is Ryumi? This is a one-shot story so enjoy!


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to us.

AiYui: Yoh~ and a good day to all~! ^^ …

Ai: This is our first fanfiction—

Yui: "We" apologize if it is stupid, crazy and a waste of time for the readers. (But actually, the other person here suits all of those descriptions…)

Ai: ??? ……. HEY!—

Yui: *blocks Ai's face from the screen* Please take it easy on us!

Ai: *tries to remove Yui's hand but to no avail* Comments and suggestions are welcome with open arms…

AiYui: Enjoy~!

* * *

.~.

"Where's father?"

"He's working hard today for little Ryumi's future…!."

"Mother, you always say that… You haven't given me any decent response since… since… since before!"

"Why, what kind of answer do you want to get from me, little Ryumi?"

"Well—"

"Mother! Where is that Ryumi!?!?!"

.~.

"*grunt* What a dream…" Ryumi said as she got up from her messy bed. She walked towards the bathroom inside the equally messy room with a hand on her head.

Her room was spacey and its paint was colored light green. Why green? They say that green enlarges your perception of the room, calms your busy mind and relaxes whoever is in it.

Her bed is beside the window. Beside it is a table with a lot of pens, pencils, colored pens, crayons, erasers, sharpeners and piles and piles of papers. At the other side of her room is a closet and another cabinet. Opposite the closet is a door to the terrace outside. Back to the closet, beside it is another door which leads towards the bathroom.

Well, even though her room is spacey, it appears to be small because of the clutter found inside. Papers, boxes, envelopes, letters and papers again. More than half of it was literally useless, should have been thrown to the trash bin centuries ago.

Upon arriving in the bathroom, she went straight to the sink. Above the sink was a small cabinet with a mirror attached in its front. There, she inspected her face and herself.

"Same as the past few days… Why am I always waking up with an unruly hair unlike before???" she said to herself in annoyance because of the state of her hair.

She has long medium-colored brown hair that flows down to her waist. Her eyes were of elegant and bright green that illuminates her already light complexion. Her nose was pointed in a sense that it fits perfectly in her soft oval face. Her lips were not that thin, nor was it thick. It is shaped in such a way that complements her _almost_ perfect face.

"Arrgh… it is just hair; why be troubled about it???" she convinced herself.

Only then did she notice the little note stuck on the upper-right corner of the mirror.

It read:

"Deliver the vertical brown envelope under the table (beside the almost useless papers and boxes. If you can't find it then it's your problem already!) to the -!-!*-(-&_-!-!(-%. The Boss said that you shouldn't be seen by anyone, only 'him'. 'He' must get that envelope face-to-face. He also said that if ever you got engaged in a battle, try not to be harsh and… good luck!

Deliver that by 9a.m. And don't extend that if unnecessary.

P.S.: Next time Ryumi, try to wake up earlier!!!.

Ryumi, yourself~"

"Nine… a.m.? …" she muttered then turned to see the wall clock opposite the cabinet. There she saw the time.

"8:15 a.m."

"WHAT THE HEEEEELLL!!!!" she exclaimed and immediately got her towel and went in to the shower.

_Who the hell can be ready for only 45 minutes??? I have to be ready…FAST! _, she thought while removing her clothes.

Okay, now let's skip this part…

After taking her shower, she's now found in her messy room again. She's been skipping and hopping to avoid the papers on the floor get wet with the water dropping from her long hair.

She opened her closet and there we saw a lot of suits, slacks, and long-sleeved formal shirts. She swiftly went through it and picked a black suit and slacks and a deep blue-colored long sleeves. Then, she opened her cabinet [which is at the left side of her closet] and got her underwear and socks.

She went inside the bathroom and looked at the time.

"8:35 a.m."

She nodded and proceeded into changing to her clothes. She removed her towel and showed her…

Let's skip this part again.

"Mikura!"

A loud call was heard outside her room.

"What is it???" she answered from inside the bathroom. It appears that she gave a false name to this guy.

"Mother asked what you want for breakfast!" the guy at the other side asked loudly.

"Well, anything! I'm in a hurry today!"

"Okay!"

She is now downstairs. Apparently, she's living in a normal and semi-traditional Japanese house with a normal and semi-traditional Japanese family.

At the dining area is the father, leisurely eating his breakfast; the mother, who is also eating and is beside the father; the son, who is getting a piece of bread for Ryumi; and a little sister, who is also eating together with her parents.

"In a hurry again, Mikura?" the mother asked her in a soft voice. The mother appears to be in her early 30's and looks very kind.

"Yes, Mrs. Ogasu." she said politely.

"I see, come in here for a while." Mrs. Ogasu while her hand was shaking as if telling Ryumi to come inside the dining area.

She went inside humbly and making a slight bow at everyone. She sat beside Mrs. Ogasu and away from the table.

"Didn't I tell you that you can call me as okasan for the time being?" Mrs. Ogasu said.

"Gomen nasai, okasan." she politely apologized.

"That's better. Now, while you wear your socks, I'll dry and comb your beautiful hair. And don't tie your hair…! You look like a boy when you do that."

_Like I won't tie my hair… _"H-hai…" she answered and proceeded to wearing her socks.

"Wow, Mi-neesan, your Japanese is getting better!" the little girl complimented. The girl looks to be aged six or seven.

Ryumi just thanked her in a form of a smile.

"Mother, I think that you should hurry, it's already 8:45 a.m." the guy advised. He was the one who was yelling at Ryumi a while ago. He appears to be of the same age as Ryumi, 15 years old.

"Oh, Hiroshi, what do you think a 15-year old would do in a bright and sunny Saturday morning?" his mother complained.

"Date." the father said quietly, without even looking at them.

"Date?! You have a date, Mikura-san?!" Hiroshi exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Onii-chan, does it bother you if Mi-neesan has a date?" the little girl asked his brother intriguingly.

"W-Well…!" gasped Hiroshi in a troubled manner. "I-It doesn't—"

But Hiroshi's statement was interrupted by Ryumi's astonishingly soft and innocent voice, "It bothers you, Hiroshi-san?" _What the hell did I just say!? Oh, darn you Ryumi!_

With that, the blushing Hiroshi was left speechless.

Later…

"8:50 a.m."

"Thank you very much, okasan, everyone. So, I shall be leaving now…"she said with a low bow.

"Don't you forget anything?" Hiroshi reminded.

"Not—WAIT!!!"

…

9:00 a.m.

_Just in time… Now, I have to think of a way to get inside without getting noticed._ , she thought. She was standing in front of a rather deserted building in the depths of a forest in a place I do not know. She tied her hair with blue elastic in hand and went inside.

Inside, she saw no one. _This is one hell of a problem…_, she thought. _How could I deliver this if he is not here?!?!?... Maybe I should try later…10:00 a.m.? That should be fine._

After a couple of minutes she was found outside again.

She walked with care, hoping not to be noticed at the time. Around her were lots and lots of trees and animals. The birds were singing in chorus while the last morning breezes were moving past them gently.

She had now left the area and proceeded to another forest in another place. Maybe the ecstasy of nature lured her and she wanted more.

In another place, a black-haired lad stood. It was no other than Hibari Kyouya, the fearsome and serious president of the Disciplinary Committee in Namimori.

He was in another forest; he was walking on green grass, trees were all around him and obviously, he was communicating with nature—and with birds.

"Tweet-tweet…" Hibird sang freely while gliding in the air towards Kyouya.

Kyouya reached out his hand, and then let Hibird perch on his finger.

"Namimori… peace—"

**BOOM!**

Something suddenly exploded near Kyouya. Curiosity filled him on whom or what have caused the explosion. He then took out his tonfas as a preliminary response.

Now in an alert mode, he saw someone glide on the grass and was now sitting in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked in a dark manner.

"I'm—" but the latter was cut off by another voice.

"You think that you could escape from me? Think again." then this guy came near them and went on, "Infiltrating the Varia base won't be a tough job for someone like you." The smoke that came from the explosion a while ago subsided, revealing no other than…

"Xanxus? You have a debt to pay to me." Kyouya said while doing his fighting stance.

"Stop meddling in other's business…" Xanxus commanded.

_What's happening?_, Ryumi thought desperately while trying to move herself away to escape the commencing battle.

"Oh, really? Then you should finish your business with me first." Hibari shot back sarcastically.

"I suppose I can't, I must finish that boy first." said Xanxus while walking towards the now standing and walking backwards Ryumi.

"So, if I help you," Kyouya repositioned himself and faced Ryumi, "We could have our battle sooner, and while were at it, I'll bite you to death."

Kyouya quickly charged towards Ryumi, while she just dodged.

"P-lease!!" Ryumi said while dodging Kyouya's continuous attacks. "Stop!"

"You! Didn't I tell you to stop meddling with other's business?!?!?" Xanxus yelled angrily and shot a flame towards the two.

Both were busy attacking, and the other, dodging, so they didn't notice the flame that was going to their direction. They were both fired backwards and, of course, Ryumi was hit harder than Kyouya for she was the real target.

They got deeper in the forest and of opposite directions. Xanxus and Kyouya were nowhere to be seen.

_That Xanxus, so rash and that Cloud Guardian, so war-freak… For this time, this is better. I must think of a way to give this stupid letter._ , Ryumi thought. Even if she was struck that hard, she still managed to stand up. After all, she's THAT strong.

"My head—"

Kyouya's tonfa was slightly upon her throat, and she's pushed to the trunk of a huge tree.

_Darn this Guardian…_ "P-please… don't… don't kill me!" shouted Ryumi with closed eyes but her form was still sturdy as a man.

"You destroyed Namimori… You should die." Kyouya said stiffly then he raised his other arm (with the other tonfa) to finish Ryumi but…

"WAIT!"

Kyouya's other arm stopped, but the other one which is almost against Ryumi's neck was still there. His eyes narrowed, as if saying, what?

_Does this guy pity girls? I'd better try…_ "Please… I-I'm… I'm a girl! I'm not a boy! Please spare me, Cloud Guardian-san…" Ryumi pleaded.

"I don't care if you're a boy or a girl; all I want is to kill you." Kyouya said, a smirk forming on his lips.

_What a heartless guy…_

Then he went on, "Besides… are you sure that you're a girl? You look more like a boy… hmm… Maybe you're a homo and…" his eyes narrower than ever, "I really hate homos!" Then he started attacking Ryumi again, now quicker and stronger than before.

Ryumi kept on avoiding Kyouya's attacks. Surprisingly, Kyouya paused for "a while".

"You are very irritating." he said in a harsh tone. Then he continued, "Stop dodging my attacks."

"WHAT? Are you nuts?! I would die if I stop dodging your attacks!" Ryumi shot back.

"Of course… you should die, that's the plan." Then he raised his arm, ready for attacking Ryumi again. Then he said, "Now die." After that statement, he proceeded into assaulting Ryumi for the third time.

_This is bad… Even though I'm good at deflecting and dodging Hibari Kyouya's attack, he's the Cloud Guardian and if he used his cloud flame on me, I'll no longer be a match for him… Darn it! If only he didn't show up here, I won't have any further problem! Of all the—_, Ryumi's train of thoughts was cut off by a sudden interruption.

"Trying to escape again, you wimpy boy?" Xanxus said while levitated in air through his flames. Then he shot two humongous flames at both Ryumi and Kyouya.

Kyouya had got his tonfas ready to deflect both of the flames but Ryumi pushed his arms down.

"Are you stupid?! Where did you get the idea of facing the flames head-on?!" Then she swiftly brought out double-bladed scythe (it's a scythe, with another blade at its end opposite the direction of the other one) and deflected both of the flames with a twirl of her weapon. (A/N/W: Where the hell did she get that scythe?!?!?)

"You… you didn't… You're really annoying… How come that you're getting serious when our fight's interrupted? Now, I really want to bite you till death." Kyouya said with a smirk. He then raised his tonfas at Ryumi but she ducked just in time to avoid the deadly tonfas. The only problem was that her elastic was cut by the tonfa, letting her beautiful long medium-colored brown hair flow and sway as she moved. She slid her leg to trip Kyouya and force him to the ground.

Kyouya nearly avoided this but Ryumi made sure that he will fall. She hit the back of her scythe (the opposite of the blade) on Kyouya's back in the sense that he will not get back on his feet for a matter of minutes.

While they were doing that, Xanxus was endlessly bombarding multiple balls of flame at them. As usual, Ryumi deflected it and in some chances, she was able to return them to Xanxus. (A/N/W: Combining the composition of the materials of her scythe and considerable environmental factors and conditions, she was able to do that.)

"You are strong afterall, homo." stated Kyouya while his body was on the ground.

"Homo?... Nice nickname and… hope that you now understand why I am a girl. Next time then, crow."

Ryumi then literally disappeared and was now in front of Xanxus.

"What the—" Xanxus said but he was not able to finish for Ryumi dragged him down.

"Too bad, you let me caught you off guard! Tsk…tsk…tsk…" Ryumi said in a mocking manner.

"Darn! You'll die!"

"Sure thing, but you must first learn why I went inside your base, 'pal'!"

Then the two of them almost hit the ground, but of course, Ryumi used her scythe to lessen the impact. Before Xanxus almost reached the ground, she grabbed his collar just in time.

"Oops, that's a close one 'pal'!" Ryumi said teasingly.

Xanxus just grunted.

Ryumi released him so, naturally, he would stand up. After straightening himself, he faced her, but before he could say something, a loud **PAK! **was heard.

Meanwhile, Kyouya had now managed to sit up. While doing so, Hibird landed on his shoulder then he said, "Wow, a love quarrel… Never saw something like that before…" Then he stood up and started to walk, leaving the two behind. During which, Hibird started to sing Namimori's School Anthem.

"Midori no tanabiku…"

"Who gave you the permission to slap me?" Xanxus said almost shouting. Then he noticed an envelope, "What's this?"

"Open it."

Then Xanxus opened the envelope, just as what Ryumi told him to do.

He read some parts of it then said, "What? You're just!"

Ryumi raised her lower arms and positioned them on her waist. "Yes, I'm here just to deliver that letter to you."

* * *

Now it's time for…

Haru's Haru-Haru Dangerous Interviews Corner!!!

Reborn: Ciaossu…

Haru: Ah, Reborn-san do you know who our guest is for today? No one told me…

Reborn: Yes and here they come…

~ the platform is now moving down to show…~

Haru: Ryumi!

Reborn: _And I thought it were…_

Haru: Are you saying something, Reborn-san?

Reborn: Nothing… Now start the interview.

Haru: Ah, yes! Um… Ryumi-san, could we know your full name?

Ryumi: It's still classified information for now…

Haru: Okay… but are you Japanese? Some parts of the story told us indirectly that you're not…

~ a video shows up…~

5

4

3

2

1

"Wow, Mi-neesan, your Japanese is getting better!" the little girl complimented.

~ end~

Ryumi: Oh, that… um… yes, I'm not pure Japanese.

Haru: What's your nationality, then?

Ryumi: That's classified.

Haru: Okay… Next question… Are you a homo?

Ryumi: Mmm… No, but I don't like being girly because of one incident…

Haru: Yes? yes?

Reborn: *throws an envelope secretly*

Ryumi: Oh, look… *looks at the back part* What the--?!?!? I'm sorry, I should go now!

Haru: Where are you going???

Ryumi: Okay, one hint: I need to get dressed in a girl's uniform—ew.

~the studio dims and a spotlight is directed towards…~

Kyouya: Homo… you're here. How about continuing our fight?

~everything becomes normal again~

Ryumi: Next time, crow! Bye-bye everyone!!

Kyouya: *chases Ryumi with his tonfas ready*

Haru: H-hey!!! Ryumi-san!!

Reborn: Another failed interview…

Haru: At least we got to know that Ryumi-san doesn't like being a girl and she's a half! Half-Japanese, I mean.

So, see you again!

~the viewing's cut off~

* * *

AiYui: There goes our first!

Yui: Again, comments and suggestions are welcome!

Ai: It was really hard dealing with a character like Xanxus, don't you think?

Yui: A very mysterious guy…

Ai: In line with that, we apologize if some parts make Kyouya and Xanxus (or even Hibird) out of character.

Yui: Yeah…

Ryumi: Please review!

AiYui: Ryumi? We thought that you are going to Namimori next???—oops! Spoiler!

Ryumi: *nod* Bye-bye!

Kyouya: *chases Ryumi with his tonfas ready again*

- There's no need to mention this but… The symbol ( .~. ) means that following or the preceding paragraph/s is a flashback or a dream.-

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to us.


End file.
